


My Letter To You

by flowersbloom



Category: SHINee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersbloom/pseuds/flowersbloom





	My Letter To You

It is currently 12:12 pm as I'm writing this and while doing so and listening to your music I come to realize that I shouldn't be mourning that you're no longer here, but I should celebrate the things that you achieved and the happy memories that you made while you were still on this earth.

 

Thank you for being my inspiration.

 

For being the one that I could rely on when I'm down and for being my rock.

 

Thank you for everything.

 

I'm also sorry.

 

I'm sorry that I couldn't be the rock that you were for me.

 

I really do hope that you are happy and at peace with yourself.

 

Please be living a happy life in the afterlife.

 

I hope that you are still doing what you love.

 

Though this letter is short I hope that it still reaches you, wherever you may be.

 

I'll love you forever Kim Jonghyun.

 

Thank you for everything. <3


End file.
